(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a fuel tank apparatus or fuel tank assembly which is disposed in the vicinity of an engine of a saddle-riding vehicle such as a motorcycle.
(Description of Related Art)
A saddle-riding vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known in which, in order to protect a fuel pump for a fuel tank from heat of an engine, a heat-shield plate is provided between the engine and the fuel pump (for example, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-211466). In JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-211466, a vehicle body cover is bent to form a heat-shield plate between an engine and a fuel pump.
With a structure in which a partition wall is provided between an engine and a fuel pump, such as that disclosed in JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-211466, or with a structure in which a heat-shield cover is mounted on an engine, the heat-shield cover is large in size, and in addition, a target to be protected cannot be entirely covered, which may result in a failure to produce a sufficient heat-shielding effect.